


What Do You Want From Me?!

by JustAnAnxiousMess



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Roman is a bit of a dick, Unrequited Crush, Virgil Sanders has a hidden talent, mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnAnxiousMess/pseuds/JustAnAnxiousMess
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Logan sighed as he tried to finish writing but couldn't focus due to the shouting coming from the next room. In the end he closed his notebook and headed out to see what was going on.

"I was trying to do my job!" shouted Virgil angrily, glaring at Roman.

Roman shot a glare back and yelled "you need to be less miserable or you'll bring Thomas down!"

Patton was standing in between them looking upset and unsure of what to do.

Logan decided to step in and help for once. "what's going on here?" he asked looking at both the angry traits.

Virgil growled "he keeps telling me how to do my job."

Roman immediately responded with "maybe if you did your job properly I wouldn't have to!"

Logan quickly silenced them both before another argument happened.

"how about you both stay out of each other's way from now on and we'll avoid anymore arguments." Logan suggested.

Virgil huffed angrily and strode out of the room. A loud slam told them he'd gone to his room.

Logan sighed and turned to Roman who was still in a foul mood. "Leave Virgil be Roman, the last thing we need is you two arguing again."

Roman muttered something and stormed off.

Logan turned to Patton who looked relieved the situation had been resolved somewhat.

"that's the fifth time this week." Patton mumbled with a sad sigh. He hated when his sons fought. He knew they technically weren't his sons but he still felt as protective as a dad about them so they were his sons in his mind.

Logan frowned and tried to figure out why they kept having so much conflict. He couldn't think of anything and reluctantly he turned to Patton for more information. "can you think of any reason why they'd be arguing so much?" he asked.

Patton looked thoughtful. "I have a couple ideas but I can't share them as they are secrets and..." 

Logan raised his hands in a sign of surrender. He wasn't going to try and pry secrets from Patton after last time. He frowned and decided he needed more information so he went to go talk to Virgil.

Virgil paced his room, trying to calm his angry breathing but to no avail. He turned to the one thing that was guaranteed to calm him, his guitar.

He lightly strummed the strings and felt much calmer so he started to play a small tune he'd made up. It was about then that Logan walked in, his knock drowned out by the electric guitars powerful noise.

Logan stood in the doorway in shock. If any of the sides knew how to play an instrument he would have guessed Roman as he is the creative side but standing here watching Virgil he couldn't help but be impressed.

He'd always wanted to learn to play an instrument to broaden his knowledge but he didn't have the time or, most annoyingly, the imagination to create new tunes and songs.

Virgil had his eyes closed as he made the guitar let out a short wail but at the sound of applause they shot open and he felt his face flush red at being watched.

"get the hell out of my room!" he yelled, putting the guitar on his bed and stalking towards Logan, ready to push him out and slam the door.

Logan ignored the annoyed and embarrassed Virgil and stepped around him, closing the door as he did so. "that was very good playing. It must have taken lots of practice to get to that stage. Also I knocked but you must not have heard me over the guitar." Logan stated, hoping his calm explanation would be enough to cool Virgils mood.

Virgil faltered at the compliment and stuttered a quiet thanks, his anger replaced by confusion. "what did you want anyway?"

Logan remembered the reason he sought out Virgiland asked "is there a particular reason you and Roman have been clashing? Anything either of you had said or done?"

Virgil scowled and muttered "it's all down to Princey. He's worse than you for making sure everything is perfect. It's fine when it's about his own appearance and stuff but when he starts telling me how to act or look I start to get stressed."

Logan ignore the jab at him, mulling over Virgils words." hmm that's very interesting. Thank you for telling me that, I'll observe Roman a bit closer and try to defuse the situation if it ever gets out of hand." he said and turned to leave. As his hand grabbed the door handle Anxiety called for him to wait.

"you won't tell anyone about this will you?" he gestured to the guitar and fixed Logan with large pleading eyes. Logan found himself promising not to tell anyone and left Virgils room feeling confused. What just happened?

He shrugged it off and headed to his room where his notebook lay forgotten. Logan sighed and flipped to a new page to document his findings before climbing into bed to get an early night that he really needed.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Logan kept an eye on Roman and noticed how often he seemed to interrupt Patton, trying to 'improve' things.

This lasted until Roman was called by Thomas for a video brainstorming session. Patton decided he would also go to make sure Thomas remembered to take regular breaks instead if sitting there for hours on end.

Logan headed back to his room to finish his notes from the previous day and when he'd finished that he found himself with some free time for once.

He turned on his computer and tried to find facts he didn't already know, humming quietly under his breath.

Eventually the humming turned into quiet singing and then full blown singing. He rarely sang because he was self conscious of his voice, despite having almost the same voice as the others. He knew it was illogical to be scared of the others reactions but he dreaded the idea of not being able to do something and singing was most definitely something Roman excelled in so Logan didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of Roman.

However with everyone out of the mind space Logan felt comfortable to sing loud and proud. The song he was singing was comfortably numb by Pink Floyd.

As he sung the last line of the song a quiet voice said "that's a surprisingly dark song."

Logan spun around and felt his face heat up. "how long have you been stood there?" he managed to say, almost stumbling over his words.

"since Roman started insulting me and told me to just leave him to do everything because I can't do anything right." Virgil said leaning against the doorframe as if he didn't care but the way he grit his teeth gave away his anger.

Logan managed to recover from the initial shock and embarrassment of being caught singing to remember what he'd discovered so far.

"I've been watching him closely and it appears you were correct about his need for everything to be perfect but I think it's also a need to control things. I've thought long and hard about it but there's not really a solution that would work with Roman. He is incredibly stubborn and doesn't tend to listen to reason." Logan said, mostly to himself.

Virgil rolled his eyes and mumbled quietly "I could have told you that immediately."

Logan sat down with his brows furrowed, deep in thought.

Virgil waited for him to say something more but when it was clear the conversation was over as quickly as it begun he turned to leave rolling his eyes at Logans oblivious nature.

"by the way if you break your promise about not telling anyone about my guitar then I'll tell them about catching you singing. I'm sure you'd want to keep it quiet given how you always say you're not much of a singer as an excuse for not singing." Virgil said, with a pleased look.

Logan remembered he'd been caught singing and his face turned pink. "OK, it's a deal but the second you break your word, I'll make you regret it" his voice got lower as he made a slight threat, it was a bit much but he did not need to be humiliated by Patton anymore than he was by his mistake with the word infinitesimal.

Virgil was surprised by the threat but ignored it in favour of asking "so, who's that song by?"

Logan rolled his eyes but told him and let out a sigh of relief when Virgil left. He sank down onto his bed and his calm expression fell. He was now concerned that Virgil would let slip about him singing and he was also worried he would confront him with questions about why he never sang in front of the others.

Before he could think himself into a loop he felt Thomas summoning him and put it to the back of his mind for now. He had a job to do.

He popped up in front of Thomas and winced at how unorganised everything was.

There were scrunched up pieces of paper everywhere, a couple plates dotted around the place, an exploded pen leaking ink all over the table and inky fingerprints smeared all over the piece of paper that Thomas was holding in his hand.

"hello Thomas, what seems to be the problem?" he asked and immediately felt a heated glare sent his way.

"who's to say there's a problem? He could have summoned you to ask for a fact to put into the video." Roman blurted out defensively.

Thomas ran a hand through his hair with a sigh and said "we have lots of ideas for videos but I'm not sure which one to choose and all the pieces of paper are getting muddled so I'm getting confused."

Logan nodded and quickly began sorting through the pieces of paper, piling them into good ideas and bad ideas. The bad ideas pile was a lot higher than the good ideas pile but that meant Thomas would have an easier time deciding.

"I've organised them so now you only have to choose from these three and the best thing about these ideas is after you make a video on one of them you have two more videos planned already." Logan said putting the three ideas in front of Thomas who looked relieved.

Roman had started to go red in the face and after he realised the large pile was for the rejected ideas he clenched his jaw, trying not to lash out at Logan in front of Thomas.

Logan continued to instruct Thomas on how to make the video slightly educational and Patton made sure he inputted a couple dad jokes to keep it light. Roman struggled to keep his voice level as he also helped but in the end after Thomas had finished planning and they'd returned to the mind space he snapped.

"you just had to make a pile of all my ideas and say they were bad didn't you? You just don't understand a good idea because you don't have any imagination or passion for anything you... You robot!" shrieked Roman and Logan froze in disbelief.

Although it seemed he didn't have emotions sometimes, he still had them and being called a robot hurt him more than he would ever let on.

"those ideas weren't good enough to make into a video." Logan said, his voice devoid of emotion so he could hide his hurt.

Roman was furious. "you just had to come and take over the brainstorming session because you didn't want me to be better at something than you but guess what, that ship has sailed because I can speak fluent Spanish and I'm an amazing singer."

Logan felt a tight sensation in his chest as Roman hit him with those words and he felt his breathing start to increase in speed as he struggled not to cry.

Roman wasn't done and continued "you can't sing and you can speak a couple phrases in Spanish and that only happened because you found out I could do it. You copied me because of how much better I am and to try and make yourself seem important you tear down my ideas."

Logan was struggling to keep a calm expression on his face as if he weren't affected. As soon as Roman finished talking and stormed out of the room, Logan retreated to his room as quick as possible without drawing attention from Patton.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Virgil was sitting in his room lightly strumming his guitar when he heard a loud angry voice. He frowned as he recognised it as Romans and wondered who he was having a go at this time. He crept from his room and peered out to see Logan and Roman staring each other down.

Roman was in a full on temper and wasn't holding back. Anxiety glanced at Logan and noticed the fixed calm expression and recognised it for what it was. A mask to hide true emotions. With what Roman was saying Anxiety wasn't surprised Logan was feeling hurt.

Romans words registered in Virgils mind and he recognised the fast breathing and slight shaking as the beginning of a panic attack. Logan quickly escaped to his room and Virgil decided he needed to make sure Logan was OK, because despite how he acted he did care about the others wellbeing.

Entering the room he wasn't surprised to find Logan in the corner of the room trying to calm his breathing while tears ran down his face.

"he's wrong you know." Virgil said softly and Logans head shot up, alarmed at being seen in such a vulnerable state.

"what are you doing in my room?" he gasped out and Virgil rolled his eyes. "isn't it obvious? I know when someone is about to have a panic attack, I get them daily so I know the signs and came in here to help."

Logan was shocked at that but reasoned that he shouldn't be so surprised given how many assumptions people made about him that weren't true. "thanks Anxiety." he whispered and Virgils lips twitched into the ghost of a smile before he started instructing Logan on his breathing.

Afterwards the two of them sat in a comfortable silence in Logans room. It was strange how much they seemed to get along but they were both quite similar in the sense that everyone assumed they were a certain way and would be shocked if they didn't act like they expected.

Logan broke the silence in a quiet voice. "We need to do something about Roman before he gets any worse or upsets Patton."

Virgil was lost in thought as he tried to think of a solution. Suddenly he had an idea but he was hesitant to share it, he wasn't even sure he would be able to go through with it. In the end he decided to blurt it out before he changed his mind. "We could always show him that all the assumptions he makes about us are wrong." he muttered.

Logan frowned and was about to ask him to elaborate but he caught on.   
"you mean show him that we're able to be creative too?"

Virgil fidgeted nervously but nodded. He knew exactly where this would go but he hated arguing with Roman because it made him angry and his anger upset Patton and in turn upset Thomas.

Logan also realised they'd have to give up a couple secrets but if it opened Romans eyes to how he was acting then it would be worth it.

"the only thing we really need to think about is where, when and which song." Logan stated, feeling just as anxious as Virgil was.

Virgil shuddered and said "I have some ideas, meet me in my room after Thomas goes to sleep."

Logan nodded and he crept out of his room, avoiding being seen by the others. He was shaking from having taken away most of Logans anxiety and panic. He never usually used his ability due to human contact being one of his least favourite things but he felt like Logan needed it after Romans huge outburst of insults.

Virgil managed to get in his room and collapsed on the bed. He needed to calm down and mentally prepare himself for tonight or he'd be no use at all, like Roman had said earlier. He shook his head and tried to ignore that thought.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night once Thomas had finally fallen asleep Logan quietly made his way towards Virgils room. He had to be very careful walking past Romans door because Roman was still awake but he eventually made it.

Virgil opened the door and looked around before gesturing for him to come in. As soon as Anxiety had shut the door he let out a sigh of relief. "we can talk normally in here now, my room is soundproofed."

Logan was intrigued and asked "why did you soundproof your room?"

Virgil stuttered and stumbled over his words before mumbling "because of my guitar playing." it was clearly not the full reason but Logan let it go in favour of asking about his ideas.

"well after I caught you singing I decided to check out Pink Floyd and they have loads of songs that speak to me and I really like their stuff. I think it would be fitting to have it be a Pink Floyd song."

Logan thought carefully about which one would fit best and smirked as he imagined Romans face. "how about the one from the album Division Bell?"

Virgil frowned and tried to think of which one Logan was talking about. "you mean What Do You Want From Me? That fits surprisingly well." he commented and fished his phone out of his pocket.

Logan listened as he played the song on his phone and was confident of his song choice but Virgil looked hesitant.

"what's the problem?" Logan asked, genuinely confused.

Virgil sighed and muttered something that Logan couldn't hear but when Logan asked him to repeat himself, he snapped. "I said I don't think I'll be able to pull off that amazing guitar melody or any of it. I'll need to practise lots."

Logan seemed shocked for a second before a reassuring smile appeared and he said "I wasn't suggesting we go straight into it. We both need to make sure we know the words and decide how we're going to split up each part between us. There's lots of planning to do so you'll have time to practise."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took a few weeks for Virgil to get the hang of the guitar part but when he could play through the song perfectly three times in a row he had a huge smile on his face.

He and Logan had been meeting up in his room every evening and whenever it was them two alone in the mind space. They'd managed to separate the parts between them and felt like they were ready but Virgil was still nervous so they had one last practice session.

"what if I make a mistake and mess everything up for both of us?" He stuttered as Logan snuck into his room and closed the door behind him.

It was clear to the logical trait that Virgil had been stressing over this for the last half hour but he easily calmed him with a few words. "you'll be fine, just imagine Romans reaction."

Virgil let out a small chuckle and said "Thanks Logan."

The rest of the practice session was just the two of them talking until Logan decided to head back to his room. Before he left he said "We'll do it tomorrow." Virgil nodded and Logan left, his expression determined.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Logan made sure Thomas was doing something he didn't need any of them for and then called Roman and Patton into the lounge.

"the reason I've called you in here is because over the last four weeks there have been many arguments, each one involving you, Roman. You've been acting like you know exactly what needs to be done and in exactly which way which has made us feel frustrated as to how to keep you happy as nothing seems to please you." Logan said, knowing that Roman would wave his comments off as usual but Patton seemed to understand.

Before Roman could say anything to protest against Logans words or start yet another argument, a loud wailing screech from a guitar filled the room.

As one they turned to see Virgil storm into the room, face set, electric guitar in his hands. He started strumming it, eyes locked onto Roman in a sort of glare.

Romans mouth fell open and Virgil started singing.

"As you look around this room tonight   
Settle in your seat and dim the lights   
Do you want my blood do you want my tears   
What do you want   
What do you want from me   
Should I sing until I can't sing any more   
Play these strings until my fingers are raw   
You're so hard to please   
What do you want from me"

Logan then took over while Virgil continued to play his guitar, each note perfect.

"Do you think I know something you don't know   
What do you want from me   
If I don't promise you the answers would you go   
What do you want from me   
Should I stand out in the rain   
Do you want me to make a daisy chain for you   
I'm not the one you need   
What do you want from me"

Virgil and Logan then sung the last part together, their voices harmonising perfectly.

"You can have anything you want   
You can drift, you can dream, even walk on water   
Anything you want

You can own everything you see   
Sell your soul for complete control   
Is that really what you need

You can lose yourself this night   
See inside there is nothing to hide   
Turn and face the light

What do you want from me"

With one last strum of the guitar as they both put as much feeling and frustration into the last line as possible they came to the end of the song.

Roman was gobsmacked, his mouth open and eyes wide at what he'd just witnessed. Not only had Logan and Virgil worked together, they'd sung and wait, Virgil knew how to play the guitar? Roman was unable to process anything.

Patton too sat there in shock but recovered enough to jump up and give Logan and Virgil a huge hug. He was so proud of them for being so brave.

Virgil managed to extract himself from the hug and cast his eyes towards Roman who hadn't moved, his expression still morphed into shock.

Virgil cautiously approached Roman and said "well? Are you going to say anything about what we just said about you?"

Roman managed to break out of his shock at Virgils voice and suddenly burst into tears.

Virgil froze, not expecting him to react with tears but Patton clearly did because he turned to Roman with a frown on his face. "You're going to have to tell him Roman." he said in a stern voice and Roman managed to calm himself down.

"I'm really sorry about being so controlling recently but I couldn't help myself. It's a really bad habit I have that whenever something in my life is beyond my control I compensate by controlling every other aspect of my life. I didn't mean to make you guys feel so frustrated or hurt by anything I said." Romans voice shook the whole time and when he'd finished speaking the tears sprang back into existence.

Logan stood with a frown, not quite willing to accept the apology due to how hurt he'd been by Romans words but Virgil, used to having insult after insult thrown at him, accepted the apology immediately.

"what's the thing you can't control?" he asked curiously and Patton nudged Roman in an encouraging way.

"how I feel about you." he muttered and hid his face in his hands. It was Virgils turn to go into a frozen state of shock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: violence, mentions of blood

The frown that had been on Logans face instantly turned into a scowl but he refrained from speaking.

Meanwhile Virgils mind was racing frantically to think up a response. He couldn't believe someone felt like that for him in the first place but then again Roman hadn't specified so maybe that wasn't what this was and Virgil didn't need to panic at all?

"H... How...?" Virgil managed to stutter out.

Roman avoided looking at him as he mumbled "I can't stop thinking about you and I think you're adorable and I keep getting urges to kiss you."

Logan felt an unexplainable ache in his chest as he heard that but he tried to ignore it and focus on what was happening in front of him.

Virgil had the appearance of a deer in the headlights, his eyes wide and his whole body rigid. He couldn't believe this was happening.

Patton decided that Virgil and Roman needed to talk so he said in a soft voice "Logan, let's go make lunch."

Logan grit his teeth and clenched his fists as Patton had to practically drag him from the room. He didn't want to leave those two alone together.

As soon as that thought crossed his mind Logan was confused. Where did that come from and why did he feel so angry?

When Patton had dragged Logan from the room Virgil felt like his lungs were going to close up. He didn't know how to deal with this situation and now he was on his own.

Roman glanced up at him as if expecting a response and Virgil opened his mouth a few times but his voice seemed to have left the room with Patton and Logan.

Roman seemed to notice Virgils inability to speak because he muttered "It's OK, I don't expect a response straight away. When you've had time to think about it you can talk to me later" and with that Roman left the room.

Virgil stood frozen in the middle of the room before he realised he was alone and he quickly made a run for his room, shutting the door with trembling hands.

He tried to keep his breathing even and in control but the pressure of having to find a response to Romans confession made that almost impossible.

In the end he just gave in to the familiar feelings of panic and collapsed in the corner of his room, not even trying to hold back the tears and sobs.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Logan sat at the table having barely touched any of the food, his mind still fixated on what Roman and Virgil could be saying or doing at the moment.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh. He knew he should be thinking about how best to help Thomas avoid procrastination or even random facts to impress Virgil... Wait what?

Logan put his head in his hands with a small groan of "what's wrong with me."

Patton, who was sitting across from him, opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by an alarm system.

Quickly Patton jumped to his feet, shouting to be heard over the alarm "It's Thomas. Somethings wrong."

Logan nodded, also standing and both of them quickly went to see what was happening.

When they appeared next to Thomas it was to find him standing in front of a small fire.

Quickly Logan shouted "Thomas put it out." which seemed to pull Thomas from his state of shock.

Roman appeared during the chaos, also shouting at Thomas who was trying to fill a large bowl with water.

Patton let out a noise of frustration and yelled "stop shouting at him all at once and let him deal with this." effectively shutting the other two up.

Thomas quickly abandoned the bowl of water as Logan pointed out that it was an electrical fire and instead reached for a tub of baking soda.  
Finally the small fire had been put out and the four of them stood staring at the ruined microwave in silence.

"well that was a thing that happened." Thomas stated.

Patton and Logan frowned at that, both of them having the same thought.

"Thomas that was seriously dangerous, how did that even happen?" Patton asked.

"well I put a plate of food in there to reheat it and then suddenly there was a bang and a fire." Thomas said, oblivious to the look of concern exchanged by Logan and Patton.

"Did you remember to take the cutlery off the plate first?" Logan asked, dreading the answer.

"oh, um, you know I can't actually remember. Maybe?" Thomas said with a shrug.

Logan heard the sound of a gasp coming from Roman and knew that now they all know what had happened.

"well I just need to go check something so Roman and Patton can help you clean and order a new microwave." Logan said quickly before returning to the mindspace before the other two could object.

Logan ran down the corridor towards Virgils room but was brought to a stop by the angry voice of Roman.

"Hey, what was that about? You know how I feel about Virgil so why are you telling me to stay behind?"

Logan turned around, his expression blank as he replied "because you're more helpful for Thomas at this time"

Roman wasn't impressed "no, you can't pull the wool over my eyes, there's something else." his voice was loud and accusing.

Logan felt his blank expression beginning to crack and he let his anger show on his face, causing the creative trait to take a step back in alarm.

"OK Roman, I'll tell you why I didn't wait. It's because if that fire was down to Virgil not being there to make Thomas pay attention, then there must be a very good reason. Considering that your little confession was the only really different thing today I'm guessing that's what has him not paying attention to his duties." Logans voice was a low growl and his hands were curled into tight fists.

Roman was momentarily shocked but recovered quick enough to respond with his own growled statement. "What about that little song performance huh? That was definitely not a common occurrence so maybe instead of blaming me you should think about whether it's your fault, which I strongly suspect it is."

Logan took a deep breath to try and calm himself down before muttering "You always seem to blame others for everything don't you? Nothing is ever your fault and when you eventually get it through your thick skull you don't even have the common decency to apologise to those you've wronged. I stand by what I've said before, you're vapid, slow witted and selfish."

Roman let out a small roar of anger and lunged at Logan.

Logan hissed in pain as his head collided with the wall behind him but he didn't back down, he just glared furiously at Roman who had him by the collar.

"I apologised for my behaviour recently and gave a good reason too. Your supposedly intelligent mind seems to have ignored that fact, just like you always ignore the feelings of others because you see them as beneath you. It's a wonder Virgil could stand to do that performance with you." Romans voice was threatening and his grip tightened with each word. "He would probably have preferred to do it with me."

At this something in Logan seemed to snap as he shoved Roman off of him with a surge of strength he never knew he had.

While Roman recovered from the shock of finding himself on the floor, Logan sprinted down the corridor and skidded to a halt outside Virgils door.

He tried the handle and found the door unlocked so he carefully entered like he'd been doing for the past few weeks or so, making sure the door was locked behind him so Roman couldn't burst in.

He stood catching his breath for a second until he noticed the empty room. He frowned and took a few steps further into the room and noticed the Fort like creation with pillows, blankets and duvets in one corner.

Logan quietly approached the Fort and pulled back one of the duvets to see Virgil curled up in the fetal position, his face streaked with tears and his breaths coming in short sharp pants.

"Virgil?" he asked in a soft voice, not surprised when the trait in question jumped. "I came to see if you were alright."

Virgil managed to push himself into a sitting position so there was room for Logan to sit down.

"I just don't know what to do." Virgil sobbed and Logan felt the ache in his chest again.

"well, what's your main concern?" Logan asked quietly.

"I... I don't want to hurt him." Virgil whispered.

Logans stomach lurched uncomfortably and the ache in his chest got worse as he asked the question that had been on his mind since Roman confessed. "do you... Feel the same way?"

Virgil sighed and shut his eyes, tears trailing down his cheeks. "I admire him for his courage and confidence and I like the back and forth nickname thing"

Logan suddenly found it hard to swallow as his mouth went dry and there seemed to be a lump of some sort in his throat.

"But I don't see him as anything but a friend." Virgil continued after a short pause that seemed to span hours in Logans mind.

Relief flooded through Logan and the ache dulled a bit as Virgil said that but he still had no idea why he was feeling like this.

Virgil wiped away the tears on his face with his sleeve and glanced at Logan. "What do I do Logan? I... I don't want to hurt him by rejecting him but I can't see him the same way as he does me. What if he gets a...angry again?" Virgils voice broke slightly towards the end.

Without thinking Logan pulled Virgil into a hug and began murmuring "If you don't feel the same you need to tell him and if you're that scared I can stay in the room with you and make sure he doesn't do anything. I won't let him lay his hands on you, if that's what your worried about."

Virgil stiffened slightly but eventually relaxed into the hug with a grateful sigh. "thanks Logan, you always seem to know what to say to calm me down." Virgil mumbled, his voice slightly muffled as his face was pressed into Logans shoulder.

Logan felt as if he'd just had warm water tipped on him when he heard that and his heart quickened slightly as he squeezed Virgil in response.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pattons cheery smile was somewhat strained as he helped Thomas clear up after the fire. He understood the others were concerned for Virgil, he was too, but leaving him alone to help Thomas wasn't fair.

When Thomas eventually got around to ordering the new microwave Patton bid him goodbye and went back to the mindspace to see what the others were doing.

He walked down the corridor not seeing any of them until he reached Virgils door where Roman was hissing and cursing as he struggled to open the door.

"Roman? What are you doing?" Patton asked, trying to ignore the tiredness creeping up on him.

Roman spun around with a guilty expression on his face before muttering "Logans in there with Virgil."

Patton just nodded so Roman elaborated "We had an argument about which of us should go in and he shoved me and ran in. The doors locked too so I couldn't get in."

A frown made its way onto Pattons face at that. "he shoved you? Why did he do that?"

Roman grit his teeth as he said "He thinks I'm the reason Virgil wasn't there to stop Thomas blowing up the microwave."

Patton sighed and gestured for Roman to follow him. After a few seconds deliberation he followed.

When they reached the lounge Patton sat on the couch and patted the seat next to him.

When Roman was seated Patton said "Roman I know you don't want to hear this but there's a high chance that your confession did cause this however Logan had absolutely no right to shove you and I will be having serious words with him when he's finished talking to Virgil."

Roman nodded and let out a deep sigh as he put his head in his hands. "Thanks Patton, just be careful he seemed really angry for some reason." he muttered.

Patton was surprised at that but decided he'd just ask Logan what was going on.

Patton and Roman sat in silence for a while and Patton almost fell asleep a couple times as his exhaustion seemed to sneak up on him but that was all forgotten when Logan walked past the door.

"Logan." Patton called, waiting until the logical trait had walked in before continuing "Sit down. We need to have a serious talk."

Logan scowled as he noticed Roman but ignored him in favour of listening to Patton.

Once Logan was seated Patton surveyed him with an unimpressed expression. "I understand your concern for Virgil, however you had absolutely no right to push Roman. Violence is never the answer and I'm disappointed in you." Pattons usually soft voice had taken on a steely quality. 

Logan opened his mouth in surprise before his eyes flickered to Roman who sat behind Patton with a smug smile on his face.

Logan immediately knew Roman hadn't told Patton the whole story and decided to rectify that "The reason I shoved him was self defence. He pushed me against a wall and had a tight hold of my collar. I had to shove him to get him off me. I might have overdone it slightly but I needed to check on Virgil."

Pattons eyes narrowed as he turned to look at Roman. "Roman. Is this true?"

Roman spluttered and tried to deny it but Pattons face turned thunderous.

"Roman Sanders! You better not let a lie fall from your mouth or so help me I will seal your mouth shut and you won't speak again for another month!" Pattons voice boomed around the mindspace causing both Roman and Logan to flinch.

It was so easy for them to forget Patton was in charge of all the emotions and not just the happy go lucky ones but this left no doubt in either of their minds. Patton was pissed and would not stand for any nonsense.

"yes, it's true." Roman said in a quiet voice, looking at the floor to avoid the angry eyes of Patton. 

Patton took a couple of breaths to calm himself down and then spoke in a much less aggressive way. "That wasn't so hard now was it?"

Roman shook his head while Logan shuddered at how easily Patton could go from booming anger to mildly irritated in a matter of seconds.

Patton glanced between the two with a small frown. He was going to get to the bottom of this issue they seemed to have with each other but it would probably be better to talk to them separately.

"Roman go to your room." Patton said, sending the royal trait a stern look when he tried to object. "You obviously need to calm down and think of a good reason behind your violent behaviour. Meanwhile I shall be talking to Logan to get his side of the story."

Roman gulped and fled the room.

Patton stood up and lead Logan to his room. "We can't be overheard by anyone now so start talking." Patton said taking a seat on his colourful duvet.

Logan nodded and took a deep breath before starting to explain what had happened. He didn't feel the need to alter it at all, leaving in everything both he and Roman had said.

Patton was surprised to hear some of the things they'd said to each other but he was more surprised at what some of the underlying reasons behind Logans words could be.

"Logan, have you been having any unexplainable feelings recently?" Patton asked.

Logan slowly nodded, confused at where this was going but also intrigued to possibly find out why he'd been feeling so strange.

"What kind of feelings have you been having?"

Logan quickly recounted all the feelings he could remember. "and then when Virgil said I always know what to say to calm him down it felt like someone poured warm water over me and my heartbeat increased. What does all that mean?" he looked at Patton with confusion and frustration clear on his face.

Patton smiled sadly at how confused the trait across from him was. "You're in love, Logan." he said softly.

Logans eyes widened as he stuttered "w... What? B.... But... I... Are you sure?"

Patton nodded. "You were jealous and worried about how Virgil viewed Roman, you grew angry at Roman because he was competition, you immediately tried to check on Virgil at the slight hint of something being wrong. I mean you literally ran down the corridor. Where you not the one to create the rule of not running down the corridors? You're head over heels for Virgil."

Logan sat struggling to comprehend what he'd just been told. He'd always been referred to as the robot of the group due to his lack of understanding about emotions so to think he could feel an emotion as complicated as love had definitely thrown him.

Patton put a comforting hand on Logans shoulder and quietly said "Go to your room and sort your thoughts out. It will help, trust me."

Logan nodded absently and walked out of the room, not even acknowledging Roman when he walked past him.

Patton stretched and stifled a yawn as he beckoned Roman inside. After he was done with all this he was definitely going to have a nap.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Logan sat in his room thinking back over everything. Pattons reasoning definitely made everything make sense and from what little he knew of love he supposed his thoughts and reactions followed the same sort of pattern.

He felt a small smile spread across his lips as he came to terms with it. He had fallen for Virgil.

His mood instantly declined as he remembered Roman. Roman was interested in Virgil too and although Virgil had claimed not to like Roman in that sense, it definitely didn't do anything to cheer him up.

If Roman, with his acting, singing, Spanish speaking and overall creative wit did nothing for Virgil then surely Logan was doomed from the start.

Logan put his head in his hands and let out a groan. He still didn't know what to do and now that he was aware of the feelings, he had no idea how to turn them off.

Did he even want to? Logans fists tightened in his hair as silent tears slid down his cheeks. Emotions were just so difficult to deal with.

After half an hour Logan eventually calmed himself down and wiped away any trace he'd been crying. He took a few deep breaths then left his room to try and find something else to do.

He was about to double check on Thomas when a voice called his name.

He turned and saw Virgil standing awkwardly in a corner looking around as if he were scared of being seen.

Logan felt a ton of thoughts surge forward and had to fight down the urge to either cry or vomit, he couldn't quite tell.

Instead he approached Virgil with a neutral expression. "Hey Virgil, it's good to see you feeling better." he said with an encouraging smile.

Virgil made a noncommittal noise of agreement before muttering "I've been thinking a lot about what to say to Roman and I think I'm ready to tell him."

Logan managed to hold off a scowl at the mention of Roman. "do you still want me there for support?" he asked.

Virgil nodded and glanced around again. "we should probably go and find him or whatever." Virgil said reluctantly.

Logan gestured for Virgil to follow him and they found Roman sitting in the lounge reading a script or something.

"I'll stay over here and if things start going wrong I'll step in to help, OK?" Logan asked, giving Virgil a reassuring look.

Virgil swallowed nervously, nodded and then walked towards Roman, trying to stop himself from shaking.

"uh, hey Roman." he managed to get out and when Roman looked up at him with a huge smile he felt horrible.

"Oh hey Virgil, have you come to respond to me or do you need more time?" he asked with a cheery voice which did nothing but make Virgil feel worse.

"um, yeah, about that. You see... I..." Virgil stuttered, stalling for time because his mind had gone blank and he'd forgotten what he'd planned to say.

He took a few breaths to steady himself and recollect his thoughts, trying to ignore the gaze of Roman still locked onto him.

" I'm... I'm really sorry Roman, your a great person and everything I just... Your an amazing friend to me but I just can't see you the same way, I feel horrible saying it but I.... I'm just not... Uh... Yeah." Virgil spluttered, his voice breaking slightly as he struggled to conceal his panic and guilt.

He closed his eyes for a second and opened them again to see Romans cheery face had fallen and a stunned look of confusion had replaced it.

"Oh. Well, I see. I... I... Er... Wasn't expecting that honestly." Roman said in an emotionless voice.

"I'm so so so so so sorry Roman. I-" Virgil started apologising again but Roman cut him off.

"It's fine Virgil, I understand." Romans voice was firm and confident, effectively making Virgil stop trying to apologise. "Life's not a fairytale and sometimes things don't work out."

Virgil fidgeted anxiously, living up to his label before turning and walking away, trying to stop himself from bolting.

He reached the door and walked out where no one could see him and then sprinted back to his room to try and calm himself down.

Roman watched Virgil leave and couldn't hold back his crushed expression once he was out of sight.

He supposed he should have seen this coming but in all honesty he'd been so high on the feelings he'd been experiencing that he'd never allowed himself to think of the possibility of Virgil not returning his feelings.

He glanced around the room and when he noticed Logan standing leaning against the wall his heartbreak twisted into rage.

Maybe Logan had turned Virgil away from him? Before Roman knew what he was doing he stood up and stormed over to where Logan stood.

"its all your fault." he snarled, jolting the logical trait out of his thoughts.

"What?" Logan managed to ask before a blinding pain erupted from his face and his eyes streamed. He could barely see out of his watering eyes as Roman stepped back with a look of utter horror on his face.

Logan felt his legs give out as both hands cradled his half numb half painful face.

His hands felt wet and as he opened a bleary eye he noticed crimson splattered everywhere.

Logan vaguely acknowledged that the crimson was his own blood before he keeled over unconscious.

Roman immediately regretted punching Logan as soon as he felt his fist contact his nose and glasses.

As Logan collapsed to the floor Roman shouted "Patton!" in pure panic.

Patton came running and took in the scene with wide shocked eyes before jumping into action.

He positioned Logan in a way where the blood wouldn't choke him and quickly sent Roman to go grab a first aid kit.

As Patton worked on cleaning up Logans face he demanded Roman explain.

Romans face was tracked with tears as he explained how he'd lost control and punched Logan in the face.

At this Patton started shouting at Roman. "What possessed you to punch him in the face? I've already told you off today for violence towards him and then you pull this? You are walking a very thin line Roman Sanders!"

At some point during this Virgil had walked in, trying to see what the shouting was about, and had let out a horrified gasp.

Roman let out a sob and cried "I know, I don't know what happened it was like something took control and then there was blood everywhere and I panicked."

Patton merely snarled "You better hope for your sake that I can fix this."

Virgil stepped forward and started helping Patton clean up Logan before letting out another gasp of horror. "Patton do we have any tweezers?" he asked in a faint voice.

Patton handed him some with a look of confusion until Virgil whispered "the lenses of his glasses shattered."

Pattons face instantly paled and he started checking for any glass fragments that could have embedded themselves in Logans face.

Roman knelt watching helplessly until Patron grew fed up of him sitting mumbling apologies under his breath. "Roman, go keep an eye on Thomas while we sort this out." Patton commanded with a glare.

After he left Patton and Virgil manages to determine there were only a few slivers of glass in Logans face and they were only on one side.

"I don't have a steady enough hand for this." Virgil said in a shaky voice, handing the tweezers over to Patton.

Patton carefully pulled out the first couple of pieces that had embedded themselves into his cheek then shuddered as he ever so slowly pulled the last piece out of Logans eyelid.

With that done the two of them cleaned up Logans face and tried to staunch the flow of blood from his broken nose.

Eventually the bleeding stopped and they then focused their efforts on cleaning up the surrounding area.

'they' consisted mostly of Patton because Virgil couldn't stop glancing at Logan with concern all over his face.

With a sigh Patton said "I'll do the rest of this, you sit with him in case he wakes up."

Virgil tried to protest but Patton didn't budge in his decision so Virgil sat with Logan, occasionally running a hand through the injured traits hair while he worried.

Patton managed to get rid of the blood and fragments of broken glasses then announced "I'm going to go check in on Thomas and Roman."

Virgil nodded, still absentmindedly carding his hand through Logans hair.

Patton fought down a small smile at this before walking out of the room, his face darkening. Roman was in serious trouble this time.


End file.
